Sugar Rush Martial Arts
by Subwayboy3424
Summary: My first series. This is where the racers try out martial arts.
1. The Kickboxin' Swizz

**Chapter 1 is finally here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_"Wreck-It Ralph" _****nor any of its properties and characters. They belong to Rich Moore and Disney Animated Studios.**

**Sugar Rush Martial Arts**

**Chapter 1: The Kickboxin' Swizz**

It was another nice day in Sugar Rush. Everyone going about their normal business. However though, one person (that is) Swizzle, is going to do something he hasn't tried out before besides racing: kickboxing.

He was carrying the necessary equipment for his first day. Boxing wrap, ankle guards. He has it all. The Swiz was really excited for this opportunity. He would remember a day in the near future when he will become a professional kickboxer being nicknamed _'The Kickboxin' Swiz'_. Then, he walked through the door, up the stairs, and entered the gym, where he met his coach.

_"Hello there! You must be 'The Swizz' ", right? _said the coach in a nice manner.

_"Yes!" _replied Swizzle in a happy mode. _"I am 'The Swizz!' "_

_"Okay. Then let's get started!" _said the coach.

Swizzle went into the locker room where he opened his bag. He then took off his normal clothes, and put on these:

white shortness sleeve shirt

two colored boxing wraps (one blue that will put on the left hand, one green that will be put on the right hand),

colored boxers short (green main shorts color, two stripes are blue),

and the two ankle guards (main color green, guard lines blue).

After putting on the necessary equipment needed, he started his training with the coach.

_"Alright, Swizz. Let's get started." _said the coach.

_"We will begin with fighter stance. You put your thumb on your knuckles. Same with the other hand. This shows the opponent that you are ready to fight."_

_"Okay." _replied Swizzle. In response, he positioned his hands in like the coach instructed him to do so. Then, in just under a matter seconds, he easily learned how to do a fighting stance.

_"Good!"_ said the coach. _"Now, I'm going to show you how to punch."  
_

The coach then brought Swiz to a black punching bag.

_"Okay. Now, use your right hand as a fist, and punch it on that bag. Just think about all that power you can unleash." _

Swiz followed the order of the coach, feeling the ability to unleash and punches the bag, hard. (Not really hard, just hard) The coach was indefinably pleased.

_"Wow. You did try real hard. I am honestly happy of that." _replied the coach to his punch.

He eventually teach him how to kick and do common exercises. In a number of weeks, he was doing his own key combos, shadowboxed, doing pad-work, push-ups, sit-ups, running laps around the town, and started participating in bouts. That's when he became know as _'The Kickboxin' Swizz'._


	2. The Boxin' Pumpkin

**Chapter 2: The Boxin' Pumpkin**

A nice, clear morning arose over Sugar Rush. In a Halloween themed house on a hill not far from town, a white boy was putting on his sweater and with him, carring bag full of boxing equipment. It was Gloyd. He was on his way to a boxing gym not far from the middle of town. It was under a building on a alley. Gloyd went down a few steps that led to the gym, and a matter of moments, he was in the underground gym. Then, the coach he was going to train with poped up in his sight.

_"Hello there! Gloyd Orangeboar?" _said the coach.

_"Yes, I am Gloyd." _replied Orangeboar.

_"Okay. I'll teach you alot today. So let's get started." _said the coach.

After that quick talk, Gloyd went into the locker and changing room to put on the necessary equipment needed for his first training. It took just a few minutes for him to change clothes. After the change, this was what he was wearing.

A white sleeveless shirt,

a white boxing wrap,

a colored short (primary color orange; stripes are yellow),

and a white boxing glove.

He then walked over to the punching bag, where there he was waiting further instructions from the coach.

_"Alright, let's get started."_ said the coach.

_"Let's begin with the basic. First, put yourself into fighting position. You put your right hand up here near your chin, and put you left hand down close to your belly."_ said the coach.

Gloyd then followed what the coach had said, and went into fighting stance. He got the hang of it, and memorized it in seconds.

_"Now, use all that power inside of you, and punch the bag with one of your hands."_ said the coach.

_"Okay."_ replied Gloyd.

Gloyd felt all that power within him, and with his right hand, punched the bag with a good and simple _"THWACK!"_.

_"Wow, you did good!"_ said the coach.

In response, Gloyd did more punches to the bag as hard as he could. He kept doing so for 30 more minutes. After that amount of time, he was sweating up like hell._"You must have been punching the bag hard."_ said the coach. _"How about a little break?"_

_"Yeah sure." _replied Gloyd.

After a few minutes of breaks, Gloyd got back to training. Later, he was doing push,ups, shadowboxing, pad work, and more. Soon in a few days, he was known as _'The Boxin' Pumpkin'_ around town. But one person would defy that...

_"I can beat this boy with no problem..."_


	3. Vanilla vs Chocolate In Blindfolds

**Chapter 3: Vanilla vs. Butter in Blindfolds**

In a secret dojo somewhere out in Sugar Rush, the president of Sugar Rush (that is Vanellope), and her boyfriend Rancis is about to enter the dojo. Their attire? Vanellope's was cyan with a short shirt and pants as the primary color. The black striping was her secondary color (as well as in the round holes of her outfit, plus the lining around her neck). Her belt was black. Rancis' was brown with a short shirt, and long pants. His secondary color was gold in the round holes (yes, of course in the lining around his neck). His belt was the exact same color as his primary color of the outfit, brown.

The reason as of why they were there? Well, they were there because they wanted to have their own match, and be away from the public for a while. They have both discretely trained hard for this match of theirs, and now, they were prepped for it.

_"Before we can begin our little fight of ours, put on this blindfold." _said Vanellope.

_"Okay."_ replied Rancis.

_"There is also another addition I brought in."_ Vanellope continued.

She brought a meduim size Kantana sword for him (which has a brown tuska, the lower part of the sword), and a medium size Kantana for herself (which has a black tuska, with a cyan rope at the bottom of her sword).

_"Well, that's all I have in store. I thought our match of ours would be more fun with these."_ said Vanellope.

She said one comment before the fight.

_"Good luck."_

After that, Vanellope and Rancis put on their blindfolds, got their swords, and went into their fighting positions.

At first, they went around in a circle (closely with their feet) waiting for either one to make the next move. Then, Rancis makes his first move by doing a straight foward attack on his girlfriend, but misses. Vanellope dodges it, and returns the response with a left attack with her sword, but Rancis misses her attack. After that, they then start exchanging attacks for the net few minutes or so (some of them _Star Wars _style). Close to 6 minutes later, they were sweating up attack after attack. But both new what their next plan was. Both were in their fighting positions, going around in a circle again.

Vanellope went first. What she did was throw her Kantana up in the air, and then unleashed a series of of punches, and flying circle kicks on her boyfriend. Then, she right kicked his sword, and right kicked him. Rancis, was in the air, until he hit the floor with a _"oof!"_

_"You think this was easy?" _said Vanellope. _"Well, you're gonna have to try harder."_

_"Argahhh!" _angrily replied Rancis. _"God damn it! Ahhhh!"_

He gets himself up, picks up his sword, and randomly attacks her, but (of course), Vanellope misses. As of a result, she picks up her sword, and slices Rancis' jacket from the back. He isn't hurt, but most of this body is shown as he is getting into fighting position. After that, the two exchanged hits to each other's swords, until minutes later, they were at a standstill. As they were in that very standstill, and they got closer. But, as they got closer and closer, they did something they never done before;

a kiss.

A kiss so deep, that from there, the fight ended.

After the match...

_"Wow... That was a real though fight." _tiredly said Rancis.

_"Damn right."_ replied Vanellope.

After those comments, they both put their outfits and Kantana in their bags (which was brought in order to wear regular clothes again), and put on their regular outfits. Then, Vanellope told Rancis what he wanted to do next.

_"You wanna go get a drink?"_ said Vanellope with a smile.

_"Sure." _replied Rancis.


	4. Candle Boxing

**Chapter 4: Candle Boxing**

It was another nice and clear day shining over Sugar Rush. Candlehead was walking down the street below with a bag full of boxing equipment, and en route towards a boxing gym near the center of town. When arriving at the location, she walks up the stairs, where there a keen but determined coach ready to train her.

_"Hello there!" _said the coach. _"Candlehead, right?"_

_"Yes, that is me." _replied Candlehead.

_"Alright. We have alot to learn today. So let's get get started!"_

Candlehead then went to the locker room to change her clothes for a few minutes. When finished, this was the result.

A white sleeveless shirt, striped shorts (black being the primary color, and white being the two stripes), black boxing shoes, and white boxing wraps on her hands. She walked out of the locker room, and she was ready to become a boxer.

_"You look nice there." _said the coach.

_"Well, why thank you." _replied Candlehead with a little smile.

_"All right. Let's just get started." _said the coach.

Candlehead walked to a blue mat, and waited for further instruction.

_"First thing you're going to do push-ups. You know that right?" _said the coach.

Candlehead nods her head with a yes.

Then, she shows the coach how the push-ups are the done.

_"Wow..." _says the coach. You are that good at push-ups.

_"Yes I am." _replied Candlehead.

_"Okay." _said the coach. For the next 15 minutes, Candlehead did the push-ups just as the coach wanted. After that, he told here to stop.

_"Very good there!" _The coach said. This was just when he perfectly was a about to show the racer his next lesson.

_"That was good right there! Now, the next thing I'm gonna show you is shadowboxing." _The coach said. _"It's where you practice your punches. Speaking of which, I'ma show how you do em'."_

He then showed Candelhead the first and most important part: the boxing stance

_"The stance is the most important part of being a boxer." _said the coach. _"You put your right hand up near you chest, and your left hand near you body."_

Candlehead follows the instructions, and gets it right.

_"Good!" _says the coach. _"Now, let's go punch a bag!" _

The two walk over to a white punching bag. When they get there, he brings a bunch of blacks of boxing gloves, and put them on Candlehead.

_"Alright. Now, punch the bag!" _

Following that order, Candlehead goes into fighting stance, and then throws the first punch.

_*thwack!* _

_"Ohh, good!" _said the coach. _"Keep on punching!" _

Candlehead continuously kept on punching the bag again, and again, and again until she was tired.

After finishing punching the bag, she was done, and quite confident.

_"How do you feel?" _said the coach.

_"Feels good." __"I think I'm ready for a fight!" _replied Candlehead.

_"That's great!" _said the coach.

_"I can train you more later on, and sign you up for a fight. How that?" _said the coach.

_"Oh, my God!" _replied Candlehead. _"That would be great!" _

After that little talk, the coach had taken the gloves off Candlehead. She then went to the locker room to change back into her regular clothes. As she walked out of gym, she said goodbye to the coach.

_"Goodbye! I'll see you later!" _said Candlehead.

_"No problem!" _replied the coach.


	5. Malarkey vs Orangeboar

**Chapter 5: Malarkey vs. Orangeboar**

A big night had come. A truly **big, _big _**night. Why? Because tonight was going to be the best match ever. Swizzle and Gloyd were finally going to face off. There were tons of citizens and fellow racers in attendance at a stadium not far from the racetrack. It was going to be recorded as the most attended match in the history of Sugar Rush. Boxing and kickboxing were about to head on clash. The attire?

Swizzle was shirtless. He had a green boxing glove, with a blue color on the thumb. Malarkey's short was primarily green. Secondary color was blue (on his 2 stripes). He also had an muay thai ankle guard. The primary color was green.

As for Gloyd, he too was shirtless. But since he was boxing, he had orange boxing gloves, with yellow as the secondary color under the primary orange (along on the glove's thumb). An eccentric wave of excitement ran through the air. As the 2 got ready to fight, with a mean attitude, the referee said these words to the 2 boys.

_"Alright, let's have a fair fight here."_ said the referee.

After that statement, the 2 bumped their gloves on each other, distanced themselves away, and got into their fighting stances.

**_*DING!* _**

The first round started. Gloyd did a right jab to Swizzle's face, but Swizzle missed it. In response, Swizzle does a punch right to Gloyd's body, but Gloyd blocks the punch. Next, Gloyd then does a right hook to Swizzle's face, and it hits him. Gloyd does a few more hard hits to Swizzle's face, it got up to the point where his nose started bleeding. But this didn't back down Swizzle. Swizzle did a 540 backick to Gloyd's face, and it hit. In the midst of all this, the crowd was cheering. Meanwhile, Swiz does a series of sidekicks and jabs to Gloyd, **hard**. But before Gloyd can strike back;

***_DING!_***

round 1 was over. The 2 went back to their corner to take a break. Both were given water the hydrate themselves. After the break, the second round began.

***_DING!_***

And they were back in action. Swizzle does an instant punch to Gloyd's face (which he didn't see coming), and Gloyd's nose started bleeding. After that, Swizzle made a ton of body kicks to Gloyd. He couldn't respond. But just as when Swizzle was about to make another strike, Gloyd dodged it, and did a strong right uppercut. Swizzle's blood was flying! But for Swizzle's response? He does a hard rightroundkick that hits Gloyd's face, and his blood starts flying! Soon, Gloyd had his head shaken, and suddenly fell down on the ring!

*_THUMP!_*

***_DOWN!_***

From there, the referee counted up to ten, but luckily, Gloyd was able to get up by 8. When he did, he was throwing body punches at Swizzle. So hard, it got up to the point of Swizzle spitting out blood into the air. Swizzle was about to make his next move, but the bell rang.

***_DING!* _**

The 2 went back to their corner to take a quick break. After a few seconds, the 2 are back in action.

***_DING!*_**

The 2 boys return to the center of the ring. The 3rd round was something quite very different. Swizzle attacked with a punch to Gloyd, but something sudden happens. Gloyd makes a hard, right hook, hitting Swizzle's face, **real hard. **

*_THUMP!_*

***_DOWN!_***

The referee started counting up to 10. Swizzle was unable to get up. Soon was all over.

***_10!_***

***_DING!_* *_DING!_* *_DING__!_***

Soon, the referee raised Gloyd's right arm.

_"The winner!" _referee said. The crowd roared in celebration. The host gave him a belt. Meanwhile, Swizzle was pull up from the floor of the ring, all full of blood all over his face. After that, when Gloyd's gloves were taken off, he hugged Swizzle, giving him a nice compliment.

_"Even though you lost, you fought well." _said Gloyd.

_"Oh, well thank you." _replied Swizzle.

_"You want to eat some lunch me sometime with me?" _replied Gloyd.

_"Of course." _replied Swizzle.

Soon after, the crowds left the stadium, heading home after a long and action packed night.


	6. Vanilla vs Candle

**Chapter 6: Vanilla vs. Candle**

Another exciting night at the stadium! The citizens of Sugar Rush had gathered for another great match. Tickets were sold out. Why so? Vanellope and Candlehead were about to engage in a boxing match. The 2 girls had been training for this throughout the course of a few months. Their attires?

Well, the 2 were basically the exact same attire. A white sleeveless shirt, striped shorts (black being the primary color, and white being the two stripes), black boxing shoes, white boxing wraps on their hands, and Balck boxing shoes. There were also wearing black boxing gloves as well, along with lace tape on the bottom of the gloves and their name in initial. On Vanellope's gloves, it was "VVP", and for Candlehead's, it was "CNDL". For the, mouthpiece, Vanellope's was white, while Candlehead's mouthpiece was black. As of a little addition, Candlehead was without her candle hat. After their mouthpiece was put into the 2's mouth, they went into the center of the ring, and were ready for a fight. Before the fight commenced, the host came into the ring introducing the 2 girls and a reward for the win.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another night at the staduim! Who's ready for some action packed boxing?" _The crowd roared!

_"Here are our two fighters! The president, Vanellope von Schweetz, our president, and the challenger, Candlehead. If any of these 2 girls win, they will receive a belt." _said the host. _"Now, let's get ready to have a fight up in here!" _the host excitedly concluded. The crowd roared in response.

_"Alright girls, let's have a fair fight here."_ said the referee. _"No cheating." _he concluded. After that brief statement, the two bumped their gloves, and went to their corner of the ring.

***_DING!_* **

The match has commenced! The crowd roars once again.

When the bell dinged, the 2 quickly went into fighting stance, giving serious glances at each other. They move close to each other, then going around in a circle on who was going to make the first move. That was until Vanellope made the first attack when trying to do a right jab, but Candlehead blocked it. In response, Candlehead did her right jab, but Vanellope ducked down quite quickly, and missed it. There, Vanellope did a counterattack with a right jab to Candlehead's body. It successfully landed. Then soon after, Vanellope did numerous body punches the Candlehead, but that outraged her.

After Vanellope's last punch, Candlehead did a hard right hook to Vanellope's face, but Vanellope blocks it, making a left hook back to Candlehead, landing on her head. Then, Candlehead does numerous of punches, but Vanellope blocks the punches. Before anymore moves could be made, the round ends.

***_DING!_***

The girls return to their corner to take a break. Water is aimed at the girl's mouths. Vanellope takes it in, so does Candlehead. The 2 then stand up, and head back to the middle of the ring.

***_DING!_***

The second round commences! There was not much though. In others words, it was basically a stalemate. It was still the same old moves again, and again, again. It wasn't long until round 2 was over. The same went on for over 7 more rounds.

***_DING!_*** The girls return to their corner of the ring. The usual happens, but this time, it's much, much different.

Vanellope had bruises all over her face. The right side of her cheek was filled with bruises (with purples marks) from Candlehead's hooks. She was taking and drinking in water that was offered to her. But Candlehead was much, much worse. She had bruises all over cheeks, and her nose was bleeding. Not only that, she was looked like she was ready to give up, but there was still some determination in her. Candlehead did take in water, but spit out some too in the air.

The 2 then stand up, and get ready to engage in action.

***_DING!_***

Round 9 began. The moment that round began, Candlehead went for a simple straight right jab, but Vanellope blocks it. Then at the perfect moment, Vanellope makes a strong right hook to Candlehead and lands it. When it did, it took out the candle's mouthpeice and her blood was flying into the air. She lost her balance, and fell to the floor of the ring.

***_THUMP!_***

***_DOWN!_***said the referee. He started counting to 10.

_"1"_

_"2"_

_"3"_

_"4"_

_"5"_

_"6"_

_"7"_

_"8"_

_"9"_

_"10!_

***_DING!_* *_DING!_* *_DING!_**_DING!_* *_DING!_***

The match was over. The referee took Vanellope's right hand and rasied it up in the air.

_"The winner!" _the referee yelled. And the crowd went wild! Many of the citizens cheered Vanellope on. A few of Candlehead's fans entered the ring to help her get up and take off her boxing gloves, but leaving a part of the ring filled with blood from her face. As Vanellope's boxing gloves were taken off and the belt given to her, she went over to see the bloodied a bruised up Candlehead to giver her a hug.

_"You did great!" _Vanellope said. _"You did great!"_

_"Thank you!" _Candlehead replied. _"I must say you were better than me!" _

_"I know, but you did well, and I want you to know that." _said Vanellope.

After that, Vanellope left the ring with her boxing gloves, went to the locker room, put on here clothes and went home. Candlehead was layed on a stretcher, put into an ambulance right outside the stadium, and was taken to a local hospital where she would be for a while. The crowds also left and went home as well.

It was another great night at the stadium.


End file.
